IMITATION Black
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Based off the song: Imitation Black comes this story about two boys. One a Contractor, the other under contract. And a girl that they fell in love with. But is she real or an imitation...?
1. Chapter 1

From the Vocaloid song "Imitation Black" comes a slight story about two boys who love one girl, but is this girl real or an imitation of their fantasies.

* * *

**_IMITATION_ Black**

**Chapter 1: The Girl in the New City**

_A girl was walking around the city of Tokyo, looking up at the "fake" stars. She wore a dark dress with very long sleeves, a black long ribbon to tie her golden blond hair, her skin was pale and she had amethyst eyes. She took a deep breath and open her mouth._

_itsuno hi mo kimi o omou yo  
dakishimeta kata no kanshoku  
tokete kiete nakunaru mae ni  
kimi ni ai ni yuku yo_

She sang then she heard footsteps approaching coming towards her.

"Hey check it out."

"Yeah, a real cutie."

_Why am I always attracting guys that wanna flirt? No matter..._

The girl walked towards the men then grinned. She held her hands out then a gust of wind blew along with a bunch of leaves. The leaves suddenly blew at quick speed; killing the men. The girl held her head for a moment, taking small breaths then she sighed.  
"I hate it when I have a price to pay..." She said as she shook her head. She looked at the city lights then smiled.  
"A new city and the start of something new. Being the Queen's Rose was nothing but a drag and a burden."

She started to skip happily with a cute smile on her face, ignoring the corpses she created.

"Now... Where to stay is what I'm wondering..." She said then she kept walking. While walking, she slowly open her mouth.

_Nando demo... Anata no, namae... Yobu kara..._  
_Omoidashite hosikute..._  
_Koe kare...temo..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Distorted Boy Under Contract**

_The false starry night that covers the city, as a young man was sitting on the edge of the building. He had light blue hair and icy blue eyes, his skin was fair and gorgeous from tone to the beauty mark on his left chin._

_This city is so boring... Nothing good ever comes here... _The boy thought then he sensed someone approaching him.  
"Sebastian... I can even sense your spirit."

"Nathan... Please come back..." A voice begged then a young man appeared in front of the blue hair young man, floating in the air.

"There's no way I'm going back." Nathan said then the spirit circled around him and looked at him with worried eyes.  
"And your contract...?"

"Still under it..." Nathan said, as rabbit ears suddenly popped out of his head.

"The blue rabbit that eats his "master"s..." Sebastian said then Nathan stared at him.  
"When we'll you be getting your body back, Sebastian?"

"Not any time soon..."

"That's what happens when you're under contract." Nathan said, his ears perking down. Sebastian sighed then he floated in the air.  
"I must get going... He's waiting..."

"Hopefully I'd get to talk to you soon Sebastian." Nathan said then the spirit vanished. Nathan stood up then he saw someone walking down an alley.

"Well well... Looks like I'm going to dine on a fancy looking prey..." Nathan said, as he licked his lips. He grabbed his rabbit ears and tied them with a ribbon.  
"Good thing he gave me rabbit ears that camouflage with my hair..." He said then he jumped off the building and landed on the ground. He started following the person until he saw the person coming to a sudden stop.

"Why are you following me...?" The person asked then Nathan stared at the person.  
"I'm sorry... I'm just lost..." Nathan said then the person turned. It was the girl wearing the black dress.

"What is your name, miss...?"

"Rose Armera..." The girl lied then Nathan smiled. The girl was about to walk away when Nathan bared his fangs.  
_If someone ever takes you away from me, I'd rather eat you! _Nathan thought then he charged after the girl but then she turned and Nathan gasped.

"I wonder... Who gets eaten first...? You...? Or me?"  
The girl was holding a scythe, the blade almost touching Nathan's neck.

"You... You're under contract...?"

"No. I'm a Contractor." Rose said then she smiled.

"Do you plan on killing me...?"

"No." Rose answered then Nathan gasped.

"You're not worth it. But I must be going, so ciao." Rose said, then she started walking away.


End file.
